Y llegaste tú
by Vampirestar
Summary: InuYasha es huerfano desde los 8 años. Ahora con 19 años es un gran empresario. Kagome es una chica de la calle soñaba con ser cantante hasta que sus padres murieron. Sola y sin familia conocera el amor y la vida en un semaforo.
1. Moribunda sin amor

Capitulo I

Moribunda sin amor.

Suspiré por enésima vez. La bulla del radio sólo intentaba apaciguar el bullicio de mis pensamientos. Aquel rock pesado calaba cada una de mis neuronas. Intentaba no caer en una depresión.

—…¡Uhm!... —fruncí mis labios al ver como al frente de mi auto alguien se atravesaba y rápidamente se desplomaba .

¿Quién a mitad de la noche estaría atravesado en un semáforo?

_Seguramente un idiota,_ pensé. La luz paso a verde y aún el cuerpo no se movía. Hastiado me di cuenta que el _bulto _estaba en medio. Podría ser una trampa, ladrones, secuestradores. ¡Maldición! Me estoy volviendo paranoico y, no es para menos toda mi familia a muerto menos mi abuela Kaede.

Toqué corneta y aquella cosa no se movía. Miré hacia todos lados, la calle estaba sola. La oscura noche sólo era iluminada por la blanca luna, los faroles que deberían servir estaban quemados.

—Que gobierno —susurré—. Maldición.

Enfadado baje del auto. Al correr aquel cuerpo mi corazón se desboco, podría ser un cadáver. Con cuidado lo moví y quede estupefacto, es una mujer. Su piel blanca algo cuarteada por el sucio pero blanca, una nariz respingona y unos labios abultados.

—Una callejera —su vestimenta estaba holgada, el cabello mal peinado y olía a diablos. Aguantando la respiración la moví y al tocarla su piel ardía.

—…Papá…quédate…—sus ojos se habían abierto. Chocolates, hermosos chocolates.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunte.

—Papá…llévame contigo.

—Estas delirando —sus mejillas habían adquirido cierto rubor. Suspiré la llevé en brazos hasta el carro y conduje hasta la casa.

***

—¿Quién es ella? —pregunto Kaede. Sus ojos miraban con curiosidad a la chiquilla cargaba como si de un saco de papas se tratase.

—No lo sé. Una moribunda, cámbiala y báñala.

—Sabes que tienes un buen corazón después de todo.

—¡De qué hablas vieja! —odiaba esos comentarios, me hacían sentir…incomodo.

Al entrar a mi habitación me desnude y bañe. Un mono azul para dormir y buenas noches.

***

—¡¡No!! —golpes, gritos y más golpes.

—Diablos ¿Quién rayos hace tanto ruido? —echo un monstruo me levante, abrí la puerta y bajé hasta el recibidor—. ¡¿Qué es este alboroto?!

—InuYasha…¿Quién es está? —miré sorprendido a Kikyo y sobre todo a la hermosa chica que tenía a sostenida por el brazo. Espera, esa era el bulto.

—¡Suéltame idiota! —le gritó. Con fuerza jaloneaba el brazo, haciendo tambalear a Kikyo.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —le pregunté anonadado. No podía quitar la vista de esas piernas largas que dejaba ver el camisón, las anchas caderas y la piel nivea. El rubor enternecía sus facciones.

—¿Quién eres tú y qué hago aquí?

—Vamos InuYasha. ¿Quién es está chiquilla?

—No lo sé —le respondí tácitamente.

—¿Cómo que no lo sabes? ¿Acaso te acuestas con cualquiera?

—Claro que no. Jamás le he tocado un cabello. La conseguí anoche en medio de la calle, me estorbaba y estaba prendida en fiebre…¿Qué querías que hiciera?

—Dejarla allí como toda persona normal. ¿Qué sabes tú que cosas pueda tener?

—¡¡Ya llegué!! —gritó Sango mi asistente. Que formar de entrar pensé—. ¡Wow! ¿Quién es ella? —la señalo.

—No lo sé.

—¿Cómo que no lo sabes? Así de desesperado estar por deshacerte de Kikyo que ya no sabes a quién traes.

—Insolente. Espera que sea la dueña y señora de esto que…—que fastidio pensé. Otra vez con el mismo cuento. Todos quieren ser los dueños y señores. Mientras aquellas dos perras arreglaban su problema me acerque a la chica y la llevé hasta la cocina.

***

—¿Me violaste? —me preguntó.

—¡Keh!! Claro que no.  
—¡Uhm! Supongo que ya me voy —no podía articular palabra. ¿Quería irse en camisón?

—Espera, acaso eres tonta. ¡¿Cómo vas a irte en bata?! —la empujé rumbo al cuarto de servicio y busque una ropa vieja de Kikyo. Mientras la guiaba noté lo bien que olía, su cabello azabache brillaba y tenía un suave aroma a fresas. La magia del shampoo.

—Aquí tienes —le arrojé algo parecido a lo que antes tenía. Unos jeans, una camisa de manga largas negra y un suéter crema, me sorprendí al notar que le quedaban los tennis de Sango así que también se los di.

—Gracias —y frente a mí se comenzó a desvestir.

—¡De nada! ¡Que rayos! —de un golpe salí de aquel cuarto. Acaso no tenía pudor. Me sonrojé levemente, había podido apreciar su espalda y el firme trasero.

—Me estoy volviendo un pervertido como Miroku…maldito sádico.


	2. Volviendo al Paraiso

Capítulo II

Volviendo al paraíso.

¿La dejarás ir? Retumbo en mi cabeza. ¿Por qué no debería? ¿Qué puedo yo querer con una vagabunda? Ella no es nadie. ¿Desde cuándo me interesa eso? Nunca.

−¡InuYasha!

−¡¿Qué?! –le grité a Sango.

−Regresa a la vida. Kikyo te espera para ir a la reunión.

−Está bien –respondí a regañadientes. Cuando voltee pude ver por la ventana como se iba aquella chica a la cual, ni el nombre sabia.

Me duché, desayune a duras penas un café y otra vez a esas reuniones sociales.

−¡Que hermosa novia tiene!

−Sí, gracias.

Por más que intento concentrarme no puedo olvidarla. El cabello negro, los ojos marrones, silueta delgada y esas piernas. En todo el día no hacía más que recordarla. Lo dulce de sus mejillas rojas por la fiebre. ¿Quién era? ¿Qué tenía que me atraía tanto?

−InuYasha….InuYasha.

−¿Qué sucede?

−¿Qué piensas de la propuesta?

Rayos estoy en las nubes.

−Deberíamos debatir un poco más. De todas formas voy a necesitar la propuesta por escrito. Mi secretaria les avisará cuando este todo listo. Gracias por su servicios, caballeros.

−¿Estás bien? –bombardeo Kikyo luego de que los hombres se fueron.

−Sí.

−Parecía ausente –me abrazo por la espalda y sus brazos me envolvieron−. ¿Quieres que nos relajemos un poco?

Su boca chocó con la mía. Ambos jugábamos a quien obtenía más terreno. Su silueta femenina se pegó a la mía y la hice jadear. Mis manos descendieron a sus piernas y buscaron ese punto sensible.

−InuYasha, Sesshoumaru…−la voz de Sango interrumpió todo encanto−. Vayan a un hotel.

−Sango…−le advertí.

−Lo siento, Sr. Taisho. El Sr. Sesshoumaru lo solita para la reunión de publicidad –asentí y bajé a Kikyo de mis piernas. Está refunfuño algo por lo bajo y salió. Sango sabía lo mucho que odiaba que me llamaran así pero, debió tocar.

−Para la próxima, debes anunciarte –pasé por un lado y esta sólo movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

***

−Necesito vacaciones –murmuré. Tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Salí a despejarme la mente. Caminé un rato por el parque hasta que escuche una pelea.

−¡¿Cómo crees que te creeremos?! –gritaban unos hombres.

−¡Tratas de estafarnos!

−¡Ramera!

Me acerque y era la chica que había salvado.

−¡Déjenla en paz idiotas! –vociferé consumido por la rabia.

−¿Qué piensas hacer niñito rico? –se volteo el cabecera de aquella banda. Me quedé estático sin saber que responder.

−¡Démosle una lección!

−Sí para que aprendas a no meterte en los asuntos ajenos.

En ese momento vi los ojos asustados de ella. Sin entender dejé que ellos se acercaran a mí. Esquive varios golpes y con un puñetazo certero le rompí la nariz al que parecía ser el jefe.

−¡Imbécil! –grito colérico. Entre la pelea le partí un brazo y mientras sus compañeros lo auxiliaban la tomé entre mis brazos y salí corriendo. Ya legos del lugar la llevé hasta la oficina. Di gracias a que todos se hubieran ido.

−¿Cómo haces para meterte en tantos problemas? –le dije un poco seco.

−¡Es tú culpa! –me recriminó. Me quedé estático. Con parsimonia tomé el botiquín de primeros auxilios. Su cara estaba algo roja, tenía partido el labio y varios hematomas se formaban en su piel.

−¿Por qué? –le susurré. No pude evitar quitarle la chaqueta y deslizar mis manos por aquella piel tan sedosa.

−Por…porque está ropa es de gente rica –chilló un poco. Sus labios se medio fruncían y temblaba levemente−. No me dan nada.

−¡Eso es absurdo! ¿Por qué no trabajas? –Kagome lo miró reprochándolo.

−¡Si alguien me diera lo haría! ¡No tengo a nada y a nadie! –me gritó un poco desesperada.

−Entiendo –en cierta forma se sentía identificado con ella. Sonrió cuando ella arrugo el entrecejo por la motica de alcohol sobre su labio.

−Duele.

−Aguanta un poco –le coloque una curita pequeña−. Y listo.

−¿Me vas a dar mi vieja ropa?

−No.

−¡¿Por qué?!

−Vamos a ir a mi casa –y sin darle más opción la guié hasta el estacionamiento. Una vez en el carro encendí la calefacción y estuvimos en silencio hasta llegar a la casa, donde Kaede nos recibió.

−¿La volviste a atropellar? –pregunto divertida.

−¡Que! ¡Claro que no vieja! –refunfuñe−. Ella será tu nueva criada.

−¡Oh! –vi a Kaede quedarse en el sitio.

−Te quedaras aquí y te encargaras de ella y de la casa. Limpiarás, cocinaras harás…

−¡InuYasha! No seas irrespetuoso.

−¿Por qué?

−¡Vamos mi niña! Primero: ¿Cómo te llamas? –le pregunto ignorándome. Cuando nos fijamos ella tenía la mirada gacha.

−¡Gracias! –gimió llorando. Sus brazos me envolvieron y me abrazó con fuerza−. ¡Kagome! ¡Ese es mi nombre!

−¡Qué bien! –le respondió Kaede−. ¿Tienes padres?

−No.

−¿Sabes cocinar?

−No.

−¿Lavar, planchar?

−No.

−¿leer?

−No.

−¿Qué rayos sabes hacer? –solté sin anestesia.

−Nada –dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

−Entonces habrá que contratarle una institutriz InuYasha −¿Por qué me caían a mi estos seres? Pensé por dentro. Asentí levemente y salí de aquella sala sin olvidar su acogedor abrazo. Hace cuanto que no me daban uno así de sincero. Me dejé apresar por la nostalgia y caí rendido en la cama.


End file.
